La Tienda de Ryu
by geardestroy
Summary: Las desventuras de una tienda dirigida por un ninja, habra locuras, violencia, cosas sin sentido, pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy geardestroy puede que me conozcan puede que no pues soy fan de Ninja Gaiden y de Dead or Alive, la idea de este fic surgió cuando pensé sobre Ryu en su tienda de antigüedades y pensé ``seguro pasarían cosas interesantes en la tienda de un ninja que combate contra mercenarios, demonios, aliens´´, se me ocurrió meter a Eliot ya que lo veo como el más normal del juego y verlo rodeado de ninjas, asesinos, científicos locos, borrachos, ancianos, luchadores profesionales y Zack, se puede hacer mucha comedia aquí, Ryu y Eliot no serán los únicos aquí, planeo que Ayane, Brad y Zack(mi top 3 de personajes favoritos) sean personajes principales con uno que otro cameo si a este fic le va bien puede que haga más, bien ya hable mucho y nadie leerá esto así que empecemos el fic

Aclaro que los personajes de Dead or Alive, Ninja Gayden y ningún videojuego me pertenecen, si así fuera el Ninja Gaiden 3 hubiera sido mejor!

* * *

**Eliot consigue empleo**

Nuestra historia comienza una mañana en la casa de Gen-Fu donde Eliot practicaba, Brad estaba desmallado por ahí, Mei Ling jugaba con una pelota mientras veía entrenar a Eliot y Gen Fu hablaba por teléfono

-Necesito que le hagas un favor a mi discípulo- Decía el anciano por el teléfono-...no a ese Brad lo convenció de conducir ebrio hace 15 anos, al otro...no..ese sigue en coma desde que entro a ese concurso de beber con Brad hace diez anos...no ese fue en un viaje en auto con Brad hace diez anos y aun sigue sin saber donde esta...si!, ya sé que debería alejarlo de mis discípulos, pero no logro hacer que se vaya...no ese no!...el afeminado...Eliot, si...no!, ese favor no!...lo necesito virgen en caso de que termine en una secta satánica, de nuevo...ese!...no solo quiero tener tiempo para mi, no hace más que entrenar y tengo miedo de que mi discípulo se vuelva loco y tenga que matarlo otra vez...si Brad también tuvo que ver...lo harás o no?...está bien estará allí...adiós-El viejo maestro cuelga y va hacia su discípulo

-Maestro, creo que deberíamos llevar a Brad a un hospital...no se ha movido desde que cayó al piso hace tres días y no se ve bien-Dijo Eliot viendo a Brad en el piso con los junto a Mei Ling

-Después ahora tengo que hablarte de algo importante-Contesto el anciano

-Sus ojos no parpadean-Dijo la pequeña Mei Ling

-Después, Eliot te he conseguido una entrevista de trabajo

-Qué?-Dijo confundido el rubio

-Creo que estas en edad de adquirir responsabilidades y no quiero pasar todo el día conti...digo! este trabajo te ayudara a ganar experiencia de batalla, acción y vida

-Okey...cuál es el trabajo?-Pregunto Eliot

-Empleado en una tienda de antigüedades

-Bueno eso no suena tan

-De Ryu Hayabusa -Interrumpió Gen Fu a su alumno

-Quiere que me maten!

-Eso a asistente personal de Zack

-Me voy a la entrevista-Decía Eliot desde la puerta saliendo

-Bien...me olvido de algo?-Se pregunta Gen Fu mientras Mei Ling hacia dibujos con un marcador en la cara de Brad

Bien, por conveniencia de la narrativa la tienda de Ryu ésta a un corto viaje en tren y Eliot llego en poco tiempo y cuando entro a la tienda vio una cara familiar

-Ayane?, que haces aquí?-Pregunto el británico

-Ryu-sama me esta entrenando y dice que es parte de mi entrenamiento-Contesto la ninja-Tu qué haces aquí?

-Algo parecido, vengo por el empleo de ayudante

-Oh...no duraras dos días-Murmuro Ayane

-Qué?

-Ryu te espera en la parte de atrás-Dijo Ayane y llevo a Eliot a una habitación donde Ryu bebía te y hablaba por teléfono, Ayane se fue y los dejo solos

-No...el rubio...el británico...si...yo también creí que era mujer...si ella también se creyó el cuento...los maestros también nos hartamos de los alumnos...necesitamos otro empleado...esto es una tienda de verdad!...claro que hago dinero...Zack compra algo cada vez que viene!...bien...no puedo hablar lo tengo enfrente, adiós...no lo diré, lo tengo en frente...está bien...tambienteamo-Cuelga-Perdón por hacerte esperar, era mi esposa

-No hay problema-Dijo Eliot

-Bien te hare unas preguntas y tu solo contesta

-Esta bien

-Tienes experiencia con artefactos mágicos

-Disculpa?

-Ya sabes espadas malditas, talismanes mágicos, pociones, bolas que cumplen deseos, lo normal

-...-Eliot miro a Ryu con cara de ''Wath the fuck?!''

-Lo simplificare...vez anime, juegas videojuegos o viste alguna película de fantasía?

-Casi nunca

-Demonios-Maldijo Ryu por lo bajo- Tienes experiencia peleando con ninjas, asesinos, mutantes, demonios, brujas, dinosaurios, aliens y tipos que se creen el fantasma de la ópera ?

-...-Eliot lo mirada con cara de ''Que carajos?!'' y alguien entra en la habitación

-Ryu donde está el baño?-Pregunto un Tengu entrando y dejando sorprendido a Eliot de ver al yokai

-En la parte trasera, la puerta de la derecha-Contesto el ninja a lo que el monstruo se fue

-Que era eso?-Pregunto Eliot confundido

-Un tengu...a veces viene a pasar el rato

-Mi maestro me hablo de el...no murió en el segundo torneo?

-Sabes que en los videojuegos de pelea estar muerto solo significa: ''Cuando aparezca en un juego futuro mi aparición será mas dramática'' por eso volvió en el cuarto

-No era malvado?

-Quien hace las preguntas aqui, tu o yo-Dijo Ryu intentando cambiar el tema-Tienes experiencia vendiendo?

-Una vez convencí a Brad de no vomitar en la alfombra

-Eso es suficiente para mi

-Por qué quieres el empleo?

-Si soy sincero...para no trabajar para Zack

-Bien última pregunta, quien crees gana una pelea entre Master Chief y yo?

-Qué?

-Es importante

-Bueno...obviamente Mas...usted-Dijo Eliot pensándolo

-Oh basta me sonrojo-Dijo arrogantemente Ryu

-Y bien tengo el empleo?

-Bien solo contestaste bien dos preguntas, pero como necesito urgentemente un empleado

-Que hay de Ayane?-Pregunto Eliot

-Solo mírala-Entonces Ryu y Eliot miraron desde la puerta como Ayane atendía a una ancianita

-Disculpe jovencita, cuánto cuesta este jarrón-Pregunto la anciana mientras que Ayane estaba ocupada jugando con una nintendo DS

-No moleste, estoy ocupada-Dijo Ayane muy concentrada en su juego de Mario Kart, hasta que perdió-Maldita seas!...-Revisa el nombre de su oponente-kasuninjaprincess!, te encontrare, te descuartizare y te volveré a armar tan mal que necesitaran a un antropólogo para saber que es un cuerpo humano!-Decía furiosa Ayane mientras la señora se iba corriendo de la tienda

-Irónico, Zack dijo que los videojuegos la relajarían-Dijo Ryu al británico

-Por que la contrataste?-Pregunto Eliot

-Esta más furiosa que nunca ya que aun no ha matado a Kasumi y la gente de su clan le tienen miedo, Hayate me dijo que la mantuviera ocupada, tiene miedo que intente violarlo por la noche-Contesto Ryu

-No eran hermanos?

-Obviamente no has visto hentai -Dijo Ryu

-Pensé que era gay

-Mira quién habla-susurro irónicamente Ryu

-Dijiste algo?

-Nada y Hayate no es gay, crecimos juntos si lo fuera lo sabría, aunque ahora que lo mencionas

Flash Back

-Ryu, vayamos a nadar desnudos al rio-Decía una versión infantil de Hayate-Ryu, no toques mi maquillaje!-Decía Hayate en otro recuerdo-Ryu, tuve una pesadilla, puedo dormir contigo, por cierto duermo si ropa

Fin del Flash Back

-No…nada extraña-Dijo Ryu olvidando el tema-La despediría pero tengo miedo que intente matarme mientras duermo y no puedo matarla, es la hermana de mi mejor amigo...puedes empezar mañana a las diez

-Cuanto pagas?

-El mínimo

-Qué?!-Dijo Eliot sorprendido

-Es esto o trabajar para Zack

-...Bien acepto...pero igual veré mucho a Zack?-Pregunto Eliot-Con Brad en asa ya tengo suficientes raros en mi vida

-Viene aquí cada vez que no tiene nadie a quien molestar así que...todos los días

-(Suspiro)...Esta va a ser una larga experiencia-Dijo Eliot

Y así Eliot empezó a trabajar para la tienda de Ryu y su vida se volvió aun más rara

-Ryu...-Llamo Eliot desde el mostrador a su jefe mientras miraba hacia afuera

-Si Eliot?-Pregunto el ninja

-Por que un robot y un velociraptor con guantes de boxeo están peleando fuera de la tienda

-No lo se pero es jodidamente genial-Contesto Ryu

Asi que no lo estoy alucinando-Dijo Brad saliendo de quien sabe donde

-Cuando llegaste?-Pregunto Ryu

-Cuando Gen Fu me dijo que en este barrio había buena cerveza-Contesto el paliducho con una botella-Y tenia razón...bien voy a desmayarme en el piso-Y tal y como dijo...lo hizo

-Maldito anciano!

-Esto va a facebook-Dijo Zack apareciendo de atrás sacando una foto

-Tú sabes quiénes son?-Pregunto Eliot al DJ

-Solo se son parte de un torneo...peken o algo así -Respondió Zack

-Por qué no participamos-Pregunto Eliot

-Nah es otra compañía loca que quiere dominar el mundo, prefiero el DOA, estos tipos son raros oi que uno de sus peleadores es un monstruo ancestral que intento destruir el mundo-Dijo Ryu

-Fenómenos...-Dijo el tengu apareciendo atrás de ellos con una botella de cerveza

* * *

Bien este fue el primer capítulo, subiré otro cuando se me entre en gana :D y sobre la esposa de Ryu...se en quien están pensando y...no...a menos que sea en quien yo pienso, entonces si XD, comenten, se aceptan sugerencias, adiós


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo cap de este fic, sin más que decir comencemos

**Pensamientos**

Dialogo normal

* * *

**El visitante indeseado(No me refiero a Brad)**

Nuestra historia empieza una mañana normal en la tienda...bueno, normal para una tienda dirigida por ninjas y cuyo cliente habitual es un pervertido que le gusta ponerse disfraces raros, como sea, Zack veía una especie de plato hecho con la cabeza de un mono, Ryu leía el periódico en el mostrado, Eliot y Ayane llevaban el cuerpo inconsciente de Brad a un callejo para que los clientes no lo vieran, todo iba bien hasta que de repente Zack soltó un grito a lo que Ayane y Eliot corrieron a la tienda al escucharlo

-Ryu-san, que...-Eliot no pudo terminar la oración debido a que un jarrón lanzado por Zack le dio en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en el piso

-CUCARACHA!-Gritaba aterrado Zack, parado sobre el mostrador junto a Ryu, señalando a la pequeña criatura

-Oh-Dijo Ayane viendo al insecto-Eso es todo?

-Ayane, no te dije ayer, a ti y a Eliot que cerraran la ventana para que los insectos no se metieran-Dijo Ryu con la voz algo temblorosa

-Bueno, hubo un problema

**Flash Back**

**-**Ayane no dejen abirta la ventan o entraran insectos -Decía Ryu en la salida de la tienda

-Si en un momento!-Dijo Ayane en la parte de atrás con Eliot-Ahora si te venceré, ve Charizard!

-Enviare a Venosaur-Dijo Eliot jugado Pokemon en una Nintendo DS con Ayane-Por cierto que dijo Ryu-san?

-Algo de dejar abierta la ventana-Dijo Ayane distraída por el juego

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-**Maldito Charizard al final perdió-Dijo por lo bajo Ayane-Cambiando de tema, que hace sobre el mostrador Ryu-sama?

-Bueno...yo...-Dijo Ryu nervioso

-Ryu...le temes a las cucarachas?-Dijo Zack

-Una bomba nuclear no las mata!, pueden vivir sin cabeza, transmiten enfermedades, tienen esa asquerosa cosa blanca dentro y Hayate siempre me las arrojaba para asustarme cuando éramos niños!-Se defendió el ninja mientras Ayane intentaba aguantar la risa

-Y también esas aterradoras antenas-Dijo Zack poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ryu-Yo te comprendo hermano

-Gracias Zack, Ayane podrías deshacerte de esa criatura por favor-Dijo Ryu

-Bien solo debo ver dónde está y...-Dijo Ayane buscando al pequeño animalito, el cual apareció en la pared atras de ella

-Allí esta!-Dijo Zack agarrando un jarrón lanzándolo y dándole a Ayane, dejándola inconsciente igual que Eliot

-Ahora que hacemos?-Dijo Ryu nervioso, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente

-Oigan, desperté en un callejón, Eliot y Ayane están inconscientes en el piso y ustedes sobre el mostrador-Dijo Brad desde la puerta-A esto le llamo yo una fies.-No pudo terminar por que Zack le arrojo un jarrón, a lo que Ryu lo miro mal

-...Lo siento, la costumbre-Dijo el peleador de Muay Tai

-Bien estamos en problemas, en momentos así me pregunto, que haría mi padre?-Se pregunto el ninja

**Mente de Ryu**

**-Hijo! Me secuestran!**

**Fin**

-...Pedir ayuda!, eso es!-Dijo Ryu tomando el teléfono a su lado y marcando números

Llamada #1

-Hola Hayate, tengo algo que pedirte...no...no es salir en el próximo Ninja Gaiden...si eres mi mejor amigo, pero no es necesario que salgas en la historia...Hayate?

Llamada #2

-Jan Lee, necesito tu ayuda, tengo problemas para encargarme de una cucaracha y...si, dije cucaracha...Jan?

Llamada #3

-Bayman, hay una cucaracha en mi tienda y me preguntaba si...Bayman sigues ahí?

Llamada #4

-Christie...qué opinas de las cucarachas...ya colgaste verdad?

Llamada #5

-Helena, tienes más monstruos genéticos aparte de los que yo y mis amigos matamos...

Llamada #24

-Hola, soy yo...recuerdas los Ninja Gaiden para Ness...como que aun así no puedo entrar!...Jodete con tu Smash Bros!, Mario!

Llamada #25

-Pues vete al diablo Playstation Battle Royale! Master Chief y yo haremos nuestro propio pelea-crossover de Xbox y tendrá juegos de azar y chicas en bikini!

Llamada #26

-Como que es un plagio de Dead or Alive Xtreme!, bien cánsela el proyecto...por ahora

Llamada #27

-Mario?... recuerdas nuestra conversación de hace 5 minutos...solo quería disculparme y...bien!, no quería salir de todos modos!-Dijo Ryu enojado colgando el teléfono-Bien nadie nos ayudara, tendremos que defendernos, nosotros mismos-Dijo mientras sacaba su espada

-No tienes una ametralladora o algo así?-Pregunto Zack

-No

-Una bazooka?

-No

-Un lanza misiles?

-No

-Y que tienes?

-Arcos, sais, guadañas, cosas ninjas

-Por qué solo usas armas viejas?

-Por que no pase años de mi vida entrenando como usarlas para luego usar armas modernas-Dijo Ryu algo enojado

-Okey...a la cuenta de tres bajamos y empezamos a pisar el piso-Dijo Zack

-Está bien-Asintio Ryu

-...uno...dos...#$%# MADRE TENE ALAS!

Efectivamente la cucaracha saco sus alas y empezó a volar alrededor de la habitacion, lo cual provoco Ryu empezara a agitar su espada como loco mientras Zack hacia lo mismo con un hacha colgda en la pared, el resultado, la cucaracha fue partida en pedacitos y siendo pisada repetidamente por Zack...y casi toda la tienda estaba destruida y entonces Eliot despertó

-Que paso?-Pregunto Eliot frotándose la cabeza, y viendo todo el desastre que Ryu y Zack habían armado

-Oh nada solo un problema de cucarachas-Contesto Ryu señalando el cadáver que Zack seguía pisando

-Saben que esas cosas ponen huevos, verdad?-Dijo Eliot, dejando a Ryu y Zack mudos de la sorpresa

La tienda fue evacuada y al dia siguiente la fumigaron...siete veces

* * *

Bien esto es todo amigos, espero que les allá gustado, comenten, y esperen el próximo


End file.
